What Have You Done To Me?
by mpaige13
Summary: Neville tries one of his spells on Ron and it doesn't turn out so well. Instead of changing Ron's hair color, Neville changed Ron's gender. So Ronald is now Veronica.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was walking down the corridor when Neville Longbottom ran into him.

"Oh sorry Harry. Hey do you want to see a new spell I just learned?" Neville got really excited.

"No thanks, Neville. I should be going."

"Please Harry it will only take a second. It is a really good spell." Neville brought out his wand and was ready to begin when Ron walked around the corner.

"Ron!" Harry walked up to his best friend and put an arm around his shoulder. "Neville has been looking everywhere for you, mate. Right Neville?"

"Uh right."

"He wanted to show you a new spell."

"No way Harry. You saw how horrible he is at getting spells right, I could end up with a third arm. No offence, Longbottom." It was true. Neville was pretty dreadful at getting spells right.

"Come on Ron, it won't be that bad," Harry tried to convince him. This was turning into a game.

"Fine but if anything happens to me, I swear that I'll make your life horrible Longbottom," Ron warned. Neville gulped and Harry stood back as Neville began to recite the spell. When he was done nothing happened.

"Did anything happen?" Ron asked, worried.

"Not that I can tell," Harry observed. "Neville what's the spell supposed to do anyway?"

"Well I think…" Just then a cloud of purple smoke formed at his feet and began to engulf Ron's entire body.

"What's happening?! Harry?! Neville?!" Ron began to freak out. Neville and Harry just stared at him with open mouths. In a second there was a popping noise and the three of them brushed away the smoke. Neville and Harry got a clear look of Ron's face.

"Ahhhhh!" Neville screamed, terrified. He didn't expect this to happen.

"What?" Ron asked. He was still coughing from the smoke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mate," Harry responded awestruck.

"You are a horrible liar Harry," Ron said. He lifted his right hand to scratch the top of his head. His hair felt different. It was longer. He followed a strand until it went down past his shoulders. "Why is my hair so long?"

"Um," was all the two boys could say. Ron looked down and saw two mounds sticking out of his chest. What were they? Well they looked like breasts but that couldn't be possible. Could it? He touched them. Yes, they were definitely breasts.

"Could you explain to me the reason I have boobs?!" Ron began to panic.

"Well you see, I guess I must have messed up the spell."

"You think?" Harry countered. Ron rushed to the nearest mirror on the wall and let out a scream.

"I'm a bloody girl!" He couldn't believe it. He was actually a girl. His voice was higher, he had feminine thoughts, and he looked like a girl. He ran up to Neville and began to shake him. "What have you done to me?"

"Ron, stop it. There has got to be a way to fix this," Harry tried to make the situation better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There's nothing I can do," Dumbledore told them. The three boys went to Dumbledore to seek help for Ron's um…problem.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? You're Dumbledore!" Ron was flabbergasted. He did not want to be stuck as a girl forever.

"Well if Neville recited the spell the same exact way that he has told me just now, then I have no idea what went wrong. It was the same right?" Dumbledore was never sure with Longbottom.

"Yes, I was there. I saw it and that's exactly what he said." Harry was quite positive.

"Please. There has got to be something," Ron was on his knees begging. He was desperate.

"Well I'll try but I can't make any promises. I have never heard of a spell that could do this." Dumbledore tried everything he could think of but nothing works. The three boys were in his office for two hours and were slowly growing tired. "Maybe someone else can figure this out." He called in the other magic teachers into his office.

"What are you doing? I don't want anyone else to see me like this." Ron hid behind a tall bookshelf.

"It's for your own good Ron," Dumbledore told him. Just then, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape walked into the office. They were very confused as to why they were summoned.

"Professor, you asked to see us," Professor Sprout stated.

"Is there something wrong at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked, with a very worried expression on her face.

"Potter," Snape spit. "I am not surprised to see that you had something to do with it." Neville gulped.

"Well you see, there is something wrong at Hogwarts or maybe I should say someone," Dumbledore began. "Come out here Ron."

"No." Everyone was shocked because no one said no to Dumbledore.

"Ron Weasley, you have properly functioning ears I presume. So come here now." McGonagall wanted to see what the matter was. Ron stepped out so that everyone could see him. "Excuse me, hello but you are not Ronald Weasley. Ron!"

"Uhh yes I am." Ron said and rubbed the back of his neck. He was uncomfortable and looked up to see the faces of his teachers staring back at him in confusion.

"But you can't be, you're a girl," Professor Flitwick states.

"Yes I'm quite aware that I'm a girl, Professor Obvious," Ron fires back, clearly annoyed. He crosses his arms across his chest and stands in a clearly feminine position. Everyone in the room stares at him and Ron notices the quiet and looks down at his arms. He abruptly drops his arms to his sides and leans against the bookshelf.

"Apparently Neville tried to do some magic unsupervised and this is the result," Dumbledore explained and gestured toward Ron.

"And now it's been fun but I want to be a guy again. One of you has to know a spell. Please I'm begging." Ron dropped down to his knees.

"Snape, this probably goes under the category of the dark arts and you have the most experience here so maybe you know something?" Dumbledore suggested.

"I've never heard of this but I'll try. I do have to say, Ron is much more tolerable as a female." Ron just glared at Snape who was clearly amused. After another hours of attempts Snape gave up.

"Maybe the Ministry of Magic can figure this out," McGonagall added. They all agreed and everyone left the office. Dumbledore instructed everyone to let other student believe that Ron was a Weasley cousin named Veronica Weasley.

"You know Ron, it's not that bad. You're actually a very pretty girl," Neville said to try to make the situation better. The three students were walking back to the Gryffindor dorm area.

"I hate you Neville," Ron responded.

"Suppose I deserve that." Neville looked at his shoes as they walked.

"Now Ron don't be that mean. It's not his fault. We have no idea what wrong," Harry attempted to defend him.

"Of course it's his fault he's the reason I am this!" he gestures to his feminine body. Just then they turned a corner and ran into Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, Neville I was wondering where you two have gone. Where's Ron?

Who's this?" Hermione was talking fast as usual. Ron couldn't help but be shocked that she didn't recognize him.

"Well we were busy. Can we see you tow over here?" Harry asked. He wanted to get them away from everyone else.

"Sure," Ginny told them. The five of them walked to the nearest corner and Harry began his story.

"So Neville was going to recite a spell when we ran into," he gestures toward Ron. "Umm."

"Me," Ron clarifies.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before," Hermione goes on.

"I'm relatively new," Ron adds.

"Anyways so Neville did the spell and um." Harry doesn't know how to continue so he just gestured again at Ron, which confused the girls even more.

"So you don't recognize me at all?" Ron exclaimed. How could one of his best friends and his sister not recognize him?

"No, I'm sorry," Hermione states, confused.

"Ginny, if you mess with my stuff one more time I'm gonna tell everyone at Hogwarts what your real first name is." Ginny just stared at him.

"How did you? Ron?" she asked and a look of terror plastered itself to her face. Ron laughed his unmistakable laugh and the reality hit. This girl was Ginny's brother.

"Yeah sis, do you like my new look?"

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed. "You really look like a girl. You're really pretty." A blush formed on Ron's cheeks. Oh God stop that, now he was thinking more like a girl. Hermione turned to Harry. "How did this happen?!" Harry and Neville informed the girls of the situation, while Ron was thinking about shaving his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bloody hell, Neville. And Dumbledore can't fix this?" Hermione was so amazed that this was possible. Ron was really a girl.

"No, he's trying to find a spell but as of now, this is Ron," Harry states and gestures toward his friend who has his hands on his hips.

"Hermione, please see if you can find anything and I don't care what it is. I'm desperate." Ron looks at Hermione and flutters his eyelashes. "Oh and don't you dare think of telling mum," he directed Ginny.

"Don't you think she's gonna find out? People talk." Ginny was very doubtful that they could fool everyone.

"No, Dumbledore and Snape are telling Fred and George now and were going to tell you next but I guess they won't have to."

"Fine, if we keep up this charade, then what will we call you?" Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was pretty funny.

"Oh that's simple. My name is Veronica Weasley," Ron said is a very light voice that was also very convincing. Everyone just stared at Ron.

"What she said," Harry muttered in a dazed voice, astounded that Ron was actually a girl.

"_He_ said, Harry." Ron became irritated. "Don't forget that I'm a bloke!"

"Sorry Ron but you're not a bloke anymore," Neville reminded him. At this Ron grabbed Neville by the shirt collar and pushed him against the closest wall.

"Do you think this is funny Longbottom? Do you think you have a right to be funny? Cause you don't. It's your fault I'm like this."

"Ronald, do not yell at Neville like that. It was a mistake," Hermione attempted to correct him. It obviously was in fact Neville's fault but she wanted him to not feel entirely hated.

"Whatever." Ron gave up. He didn't want to argue. "Ow."

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused.

"I don't know I got a pain below my stomach." Ron rubbed the area. "It's probably nothing."

"Ok well anyway, are you wearing a bra?" Ginny asked, curious. Ron's clothes were looser now so she couldn't tell.

"What?!" all three boys choked out. Ron in a bra? That would be funny.

"You heard me," Ginny reinforced.

"No," he stated meekly.

"Well why not?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know Hermione Granger. I guess it might have been because I don't own a bra! And when did I have the time to go get one? I was a little preoccupied."

"Well we just will have to get you one now," Ginny told them and whisked Ron away with Hermione leaving Neville and Harry standing in the corridor awkwardly.

"So what cup size are you?" Hermione asked Ron. They were in her room. He looked at her confused. "Sorry, I forgot you're new at this. Let's see, try one of my new ones." She handed him a tan bra. "You just clip it in the back. It's fairly simple. Oh and take this shirt and put it on." Ron nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Hermione smiled. This was going to be fun.

Ron emerged from the bathroom. The only remnants of his life as a boy were his trousers. He had on Hermione's clothing. The girls looked at him and were amazed. The bra fit perfectly and the shirt matched well. They smiled at him and he smiled back. The moment was broken when he reached up to scratch under his bra.

"You girls actually wear these things all the time? They're so uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to them," Ginny states.

"I hope not, I would rather be a guy."

"Does it feel different to be a girl?" Hermione asked. "Sorry, but I'm curious Ron."

"Well to be honest, yes. It does feel different. Very different. It's not a disguise or anything. I truly feel as if I am a girl." He sat down on Hermione's bed and looked at them.

"Well if you feel like a girl then let's make you look more like a girl."

"What are you thinking, Hermione? You're scaring me." The girls just laughed and Hermione picked up her makeup bag. She grabbed Ron's hand and took him to the bathroom.


End file.
